


Uncharted Waters

by Boopoopeedoo



Series: We'll Say Hello Again [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Babies, Cute Kids, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Protective Vision (Marvel), Sweet Vision (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: Being pregnant is hard enough, without living, as Wanda put it, 'at the ass-end of nowhere'.Vision has only just found himself. Babies are tiny. Helpless. Fragile. He is afraid he could hurt them. Wanda is afraid too. She messed up parenthood the first time around. But somehow, together, they will work it out.Sequel to 'We'll Say Hello Again'.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: We'll Say Hello Again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212902
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	Uncharted Waters

Wanda Maximoff was elated, ecstatic, giddy with joy, the happiest that Vision had ever seen her.

And the reason for this joy?

She was pregnant.

While, to her relief, this pregnancy was progressing at a much more normal rate than the original one, Wanda had already begun the task of converting the spare bedroom that had, for a while, been Vision's into a nursery. She was also in the rather unique position of already knowing the personalities of the children she was carrying, and therefore was purchasing toys and clothes with those personalities in mind.

And Vision shared her joy, he did. He wanted to be a Father, wanted to know Tommy and Billy the same way Wanda did.

But he was also terrified, especially when Wanda began displaying the first signs of a baby bump, making the situation all the more real.

He was terrified because, not too long ago, he had been revived as a colourless monster, programmed to kill the woman who owned his synthetic heart.

Yes, he had been mostly restored to who he was before, and yes, he had visited Princess Shuri to ensure any remnants of that programming had been completely purged from his system, but he was still afraid.

Newborns were tiny, delicate, helpless things. Vision was not delicate. Vision was strong. What if he hurt his children, even without meaning to?

Wanda would never forgive him for hurting her children, and this precious, fragile new life they had built together in the cabin would be shattered irreparably.

But then Wanda would smile at him, glowing as all expectant Mothers did, eager to show him her latest baby purchases, and Vision would smile back, pushing his fears away.  
\--

Wanda knew he was afraid. She understood. While she had at least some small idea of what to expect, Vision was in uncharted waters once again.

Becoming a new Father was scary enough on its own, even without his other fears. Wanda didn't mean to read Vision's mind, or invade his privacy, but while Vision was still as quiet and stoic as ever on the outside, his thoughts were loud.

She knew, probably better than anyone, how dangerous those thoughts and feelings could be if they remained bottled up for too long.

"Hey, Vizh?" She called him. "Can you come here for a minute? I think we need to have a talk.."

"What is it?" He rushed in, hands covered in bubbles as he had been washing dishes for her. "W-What's wrong? Are the babies okay?"

"They're fine.." She patted the couch next to her. "Sit."

"Um.. alright." He sat.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but.. I feel like you've been a little.. Off, recently."

"Off?" Vision seemed nervous.

"Just.. not quite yourself" Wanda continued, gently. "And that's normal, with everything you've been through recently. I just wanted to make sure, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Vision sighed. She'd caught him out. He'd half expected her too, of course. Wanda knew him better than anyone.. Was probably the only person who had ever really known him.

"I.. It is not that I am not happy, because I am" Vision grasped Wanda's hands, needing her to understand. "So happy. I love you, Wanda, and I love our children, more than I ever thought it was possible to love two tiny people I've never met.. And.. I don't know, because I love them so much I'm afraid I will hurt them, or break them.."

"There it is.." Wanda smiled, shuffling a little closer to him.

"What?" Vision blinked, confused.

"Just don't bottle things up, alright? Remember to talk to me."

"Alright.."

"Good. Because if you've got no way to talk things like this through then the next thing you know you've had a mental breakdown and accidentally taken a whole town hostage, and once you resolved that situation you decided you shouldn't really be around people for a while, but now you have to work out how to raise a family in the ass-end of nowhere.."

"Um.." Vision blinked again, even more confused.

"Sorry.." Wanda blushed. "My issues, not yours.. but my point is, just keep talking to me, okay?"

"I will" Vision nodded. "I'm sorry, I understand how important it is that the lines of communication between us remain open.. but you have been so happy, and I did not want to ruin it."

"I am happy.. but if you'd talked to me sooner, I would have told you that I am also absolutely terrified."

"You are?"

"I am. Because now I know that this?" She gestured to her small baby bump, "This is the easy part, even though it's going to take longer this time. The hard part comes when they're here. And I.. I screwed up pretty terribly the first time around."

"I'm sure that's not true" Vision frowned.

"No, it is.." Wanda sighed. "I tied them to a twisted broken world I created, hardly ever had the answers they needed, accidentally hired an evil witch as their babysitter.."

"And yet, Tommy and Billy still chose you to be their Mother again" Vision reminded her, the desire to help Wanda overriding his own frazzled nerves. "You must have done something right."

Wanda turned to him, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry.. I was supposed to be making you feel better.."

"Helping you does make me feel better."

"Good to know.. My point, in the end, is it's okay to be afraid. It's normal. Being a parent is a big change, a huge responsibility.. I've messed it up once, so all I can really do is hope that I do better this time around. But you, Vizh, I know you're going to be a wonderful Father."

"I am?" He still felt a little uncertain.

"You are" Wanda nodded, shuffling until she was sitting in his lap. "And you know, they're really not as breakable as people think.."

"Oh?" Vision couldn't help but smile a little, his arms instinctively wrapping around her.

"It's true. And if helping me helps you feel better, you may just be in luck, Vizh, because there are going to be a lot of ways you can help me.."

"Oh, I know" Vision nodded. "I have been reading. I can make sure you take your vitamins, that you are drinking enough water.."

"All great, Vizh, but right now, I was actually thinking of something a little more fun.."

"Like what?"

"Well, I am a week off the four month mark, and you know what they say happens to some women in the second trimester.."

"What do they say? I haven't reached that part of the book yet, and my internet brain is not quite what it used to be.."

"Apparently.." Wanda smirked, shifting so that she was now straddling his lap, then shedding her shirt and tossing it aside, "It is common for a woman in her second trimester to experience an increased sex drive.. Do you think you'll be up for helping me out with that?"

"Hmm.." Vision smirked a little himself, admiring his beloved's half-naked form. He had read that a woman's breasts were likely to increase in size during pregnancy, and while Wanda's had already been glorious, he allowed himself a moment to appreciate that fact. "I can always be up for you, my love.."

He pulled Wanda in for a kiss, and before too long, she was sinking onto him, and for a while, buried inside her, focused on nothing but moans and gasps and making her cry out his name, Vision forgot that he was afraid of anything at all.  
\--

One of the greatest advantages of living, as Wanda had put it, 'at the ass-end of nowhere' was that there was absolutely no-one around to interrupt their intimate moments. No neighbours, no phone, no mailman. This became extra helpful when it turned out that Wanda was, in fact, one of those women to experience heightened libido in her second trimester.

If Wanda decided she wanted Vision to rip her clothes off in the middle of an episode of Bewitched, or take her right on the kitchen bench there was no reason he couldn't do so. Of course, as her belly grew they had to get a little more creative, with Vision slipping inside her from behind, or sometimes just making greater use of his mouth. He didn't mind forgoing his own pleasure sometimes, in favour of hers.

He helped her in plenty of other ways too, rubbing her feet if they were swollen, or her back if it ached. Going out at ungodly hours to feed her strange cravings. But the extra chances to be intimate, no matter what form that intimacy took, meant a lot to both Wanda and Vision. They had been apart so long due to his death, and fear had kept them apart for longer when Vision had first found his way to her cabin.

Both of them regretted the wasted time, and both were still trying to make up for it.  
\--

On one occasion, as they lay in bed, already spent but still kissing and touching lazily, just because they could, Vision felt a flutter from within Wanda's belly, and froze. Wanda had been able to feel the twins move for a while, but this was the first time Vision had.

"Wanda.."

"Oh, did you feel that Vizh?" Wanda excitedly grabbed his hand, pulling it to her stomach. "Say hello to Daddy, boys.."

Vision felt more little flutters against his hand, some eager and strong, which, from what Wanda had told him, meant they most likely came from Tommy, while a few softer, shy little kicks were probably Billy.

Feeling his sons move made everything, once again, feel so much more real. And yes, it was terrifying. But it was also wonderful. Terrifyingly wonderful. He had responsibilities now, big responsibilities. He was going to meet those responsibilities as well as he could, but to accomplish that in any traditional way, there was still something Vision needed to do. He had meant to do it a long time ago, in Edinburgh.

His hand still on Wanda's belly, Vision looked into her eyes, at her smiling face, feeling awestruck, and so in love.

"Wanda.." Vision whispered, suddenly nervous, "Will you Marry me?"

Wanda's smile widened, a long forgotten sparkle returning to her soft green eyes.

"Yes.. Yes I will."

She kissed him, and for that moment, all was right with the world.  
\--

They arranged the wedding quickly. It was a small ceremony, just themselves, a carefully chosen, tight-lipped Celebrant, and Clint Barton, to act as a witness.

Clint had been surprised by Wanda's call, and even more surprised when he had arrived to find Vision alive and Wanda six months pregnant. Still, he had stood by with a rather proud glint in his eyes as he watched the ceremony, congratulating them both afterwards. Vision had tried to apologise for events during the civil war, but Clint brushed him off. He left Wanda with a very special list of numbers to call in case of an emergency.

Vision had almost forgotten how much he really did like him.  
\--

The rest of Wanda's pregnancy passed without much incident. Vision finished decorating the nursery, and child-proofing the cabin. For Wanda, the final weeks were filled with a lot more back and foot rubs and waddling off to the bathroom, and a lot less anything else.

As the birth approached, Vision had read every book he could on birth and caring for newborns, watched a few online birthing classes, and even a rather graphic birth video. He was as prepared as it was possible for him to be.

He was a little afraid still.. He and Wanda both were, but that was okay. They were excited too. It was okay to have more than one feeling about such a big life change.

Wanda's labour was quite long, when the time came. Probably, she told Vision, as cosmic payback for her first pregnancy lasting only two days. The first of her contractions began in the early evening, and her waters broke some time after Midnight.

They'd wanted to avoid going to the Hospital, if possible. That would have meant disguises for them both, and while Vision could disguise himself easily enough, the pressure of labour might have made it difficult for Wanda to focus on maintaining a disguise of her own.

Luckily, Vision had studied everything he needed to help her. He held Wanda's hand, letting him squeeze as hard as she needed to.

Helped guide her breathing through each contraction.

He helped her when she decided that she wanted to walk around a little, pacing the cabin and doing her breathing exercises.

And when Wanda was ready to push, a little before sunrise, Vision was there to coach her through, watch the miracle happen, to deliver his children with his very own hands, and fall completely in love with them from the moment they took their first breaths.

Absolutely perfect little things, Tommy wailing at the top of his lungs, Billy a little quieter. And yes, they were tiny, and vulnerable, but Vision had not hurt them or broken them. He had cut their cords and cleared gunk from their little mouths and noses.

Vision laid the twins on Wanda's chest, and they had calmed almost instantly, as if they already knew exactly who she was, and if they had in fact chosen her again, perhaps they did.

Wanda smiled at Vision, absolutely exhausted, with happy tears in her eyes, but still the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. He tenderly brushed a lock of sweat-soaked hair out of her face.

"You were absolutely brilliant, Darling."

"So were you.."

"I think you did most of the work" Vision frowned. "I did almost nothing.."

"You delivered our boys safely, Vision" Wanda told him. "That's not nothing."

"I did.." a smile slowly spread over Vision's face. "I did.."

"You did.." Wanda nodded, leaning over to kiss him.  
\--

Vision carefully gave the twins their first baths, then dressed them, and changed the sheets for Wanda while she showered away the mess of giving birth.

Now, Wanda was having a well-earned sleep, while Vision watched the babies.

He stared, awestruck, at the two tiny bundles. Counted their little fingers and toes. Gazed at their faces, finding little glimpses of himself. Vision reached out to touch Billy's face, unable to help himself. The baby boy stirred, and whined slightly. Vision panicked, scooping him up.

"Please don't cry, little Billy.. Your Mommy needs a bit more sleep."

The whining ceased, but Billy looked up at him with a strange expression, as though he recognised him, but knew something was.. Off.

"You're a clever little fellow, aren't you?" Vision smiled softly. "Yes, I'm not.. Exactly like the Daddy you might remember. But I am still your Daddy, and I love you and your brother very much.."

Little Billy reached up, his tiny hand touching Vision's face, and for a moment, Vision could see things. Memories that weren't quite his own, but still somehow seen through his own eyes. Chasing after a pair of children in the park. Reading to them. Vision's heart swelled.

"We'll do all those things again.."

Tommy suddenly wailed, and before Vision could reach him, Wanda stirred at the sound, stretching and yawning.

"Okay, Tommy. Mommy's coming, slowly.."

"Sorry, my love.." Vision apologised. "I was already holding Billy, and.."

"It's fine, Vizh" Wanda smiled, scooping Tommy out of his cot. "Tommy sounds like he's hungry, and unless you've suddenly grown your own boobs, you can't really help until I pump some milk, which I haven't done yet."

"Oh.. right."

"You can sit with us, though.." She kissed Vision's cheek, then settled back on the bed, baring her breast to feed Tommy.

Vision sat beside her, Billy still in his arms. In that moment, with his family around him, Vision was too blissfully happy to be afraid of much.

His synthetic heart was full, although not a single piece of it belonged to Vision anymore.

It belonged to them, to Wanda and their sons, and it always would. No matter what came their way, the little family of four would face it, together.


End file.
